


Binders and Beanies

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: South Park
Genre: Trans Male Character, trans!Kyle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Kyle isn't the stereotypical kid at South Park Elementary...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Binders and Beanies

Hi. I'm Kyliysz Gaybrysz Broflovski. And I've always been different...

-

I woke up, extremely tired. I sighed. I picked out a white button up shirt to boost my mental masculinity. And the long sleeves were there to hide my cuts that I had personally gave myself.

I sighed. I slipped on my binder and then my shirt. From there, everything else.

I walked down stairs.

My mother immediately hugged me. "How is my son?"

"I'm good." A slight smile is on my face. I'm happy she's gotten my pronouns right.

Ike is on the couch. He said, "You are the worst brother ever."

My mother glared at him. "Ike!"

I'm still smiling. "It's okay, Mom. I'm fine with it. After all, Ike called me his brother."

Just then my father walks in. "Oh no. Not this shit again."

"Gerald, what do you mean?" My mother asks.

"Its just the fact that  **SHE'S** always going to be a  **GIRL** no matter what," my father says.

"Gerald!" My mother yells.

And once again, my parents get into another fight.

-

I got to class early. What's funny to think is that Stan is the only one who knows I'm actually trans. No one else knows.

The bell rings. Then someone steps into the classroom.

I notice our teacher isn't there. Instead, there's a substitute.

She reads the roster. 

Dread prickles in my stomach.

Then what I feared happens. 

"... Juliette Broflovski? Is Juliette here?"

My eyes widen with fear.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see that Stan is nervous too.

Prior to my name being called, the students were talking to each other. But now, the class is dead silent.

The substitute's gaze locks with mine. She can see my horror. She clears her throat. "Oh sorry! I had a roster from the last class I had in California. What I meant to say is Kyle Broflovski? Is he here?"

My hand shoots up. "Yeah. I'm here."

She smiles. "Good."

-

Once class is done, I approach her. "Thank you Miss…?"

"Miss Natalia Kasperivich. And you're welcome, Kyle. Just keep being you."

"Thanks." I smile and go to leave.

"And Kyle?" Miss Kasperivich calls.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"I'm proud of you," she smiles.

-

I catch up with Stan in no time. "Hey bro."

"Hey Kyle." He begins. "Sorry the sub got your name wrong. I bet that was nerve-racking."

I sigh. "You have no idea."

Stan says, "So I was thinking, that maybe you could hang out tonight with me. And then, we could play some video games or something."

I smile. "Okay. That sounds great."

Then over the intercom, we hear Mr Mackey, "Kyle Broflovski to the principals office."


End file.
